Tea Party
by Seastone Chair
Summary: America visits England after the Boston tea party occurs. England doesn't take losing America very well, causing a mental breakdown. USxUK Slightly onesided UK loving US.


My first Hetalia fanfiction! I think USxUK is my favorite pairing in the whole series. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it's short.

Disclaimer: This fiction is PURELY fan made. It is in no way associated with the anime/manga company. I do not own the show, all material is used for my personal use and not for gain. All material is copyrighted to it's original owners.

* * *

B O S T O N T E A P A R T Y

America was sitting across from England. Both countries were staring in each other's eyes. Neither were moving an inch; the only source of movement was their breathing. The door creaked open and a woman peeked her head in.

"Enter." England spoke, not looking from America.

Hurridly England's maid rushed in and set a pot of hot tea down in the middle of the table. America's eyes narrowed at England. She placed two tea cup plates in front of the two countries and set the tea cups down onto the small plates with a loud, nervous clatter. England tilted his head to the side and rose an eyebrow at America; an innocent look on his face. The maid was about to pour them tea when England waved his hand at her to dismiss her. She nearly ran out of the room; the tension in the room growing by the minute.

America had come over to speak with England about convincing his superiors to stop raising taxes on tea. So, arriving at England's house and being served tea seemed highly inappropriate.  
America could feel irritation boiling in him; he wasn't a patient person, and the longer that they both sat there unmoving, the more America wanted to make England drown in his god damned tea.

England's face was a mask of innocence. He knew exactly what was going through Alfred's head; he knew what the younger country was feeling. Arthur knew that he was being a bastard, but there was nothing he could do about it. The country sitting in front of him at the moment was the cause of all the sleepless nights. He was the cause of all of the pain; he was the cause of England's heart being ripped to shreds.

"Alfred," England finally spoke up; his tone of voice serene. "Why not have a cup of tea?"

Anger and hate flared up in America's eyes for a second before it disappeared. England could barely hold back a shiver that threatened to go down his spine. A small smile spread across America's lips.

"Thank you, Arthur, I would love a cup of tea," Alfred said, his voice dripping with sarcasm as he leaned forward to pour himself a cup of tea. Then poured England a cup full. After Arthur's cup was full, America violently slammed the pot hard onto the table. A large crack went down the side of the pot. England's heart nearly stopped as he watched the pot crack with dull eyes. He refused to let America see how this was affecting him.

America frowned; the pot didn't break.

"Are you quite done breaking my things?" Arthur's voice came out weak. _Oh God... No... Please stop, Alfred..._

America immediately saw England showing a weakness and dug further. He picked the pot up once more and then slammed it harder on the table; Alfred didn't care if he was being immature. This made him feel so much better. It made him feel expecially better when the pot broke this time. The crack only took out half of the pot; the hot tea spilling out all over the table. Satisfied, Arthur leaned back and picked up his own cup of tea.

"That was the pot you gave me for my birthday," England took a sip from his tea cup.

"I'm glad I could help you begin to remove my things from this house," America said, slipping his finger in the tea cup's handle. He let go of the base of the cup and let it slide down his finger; all of the tea spilling out of it.

England watched over his own cup of tea. His green eyes watched as America picked up the tea cup plate with his other hand and flip it down onto the ground. It shattered; just like Arthur's heart. The older country felt something snap in him at that moment. England, in a very ungentlemanly manner, downed his cup of tea. America rose a thin eyebrow at England. Arthur lightly set his tea cup onto the tea plate and stood up. He ran a hand down his face and sighed. When his green eyes caught the blue eyes of America; tears were streaming from them. Alfred was caught off guard, and stared at the crying nation with wide eyes.

"Please..." Arthur's voice cracked. Alfred stood up, unsure of what to do. He just knew that he didn't want England to be looking down on him as he spoke. Arthur took a step towards Alfred; now looking up at the younger country. "Please don't leave me..."

America's heart skipped a beat. What was England doing? The older country's mood had shifted so fast that America had a hard time trying to follow what was happening. Arthur took another step towards Alfred until they were nearly touching. Alfred looked down at Arthur, confused.

"Please Alfred..." England was crumbling right before America; showing weakness to his... to his enemy. "What are you doing Arthur?" Alfred's voice was stern, almost scolding, but staring into those hauntingly sad eyes made his voice falter. Those eyes hurt to look at. All Alfred wanted to do was to make that face go away; England was pulling on his heart strings. Without thinking, America brought a hand up under England's chin.

His touch was gentle, but it sent flames blooming across England's skin. America had moved closer to England; his face only inches from the other's.

"I'm sorry, Arthur," America said, "I can't stay with you forever." At that America lightly pressed his lips to Arthur's.

Arthur didn't even have time to react before America pulled away, turned, and left the room without saying another word.

England stared at the open door for a minute more before he sank into his chair; his forehead hitting the table hard, as Arthur lay there limply.

"You will always be mine."

* * *

Review is much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
